The symphony of the Blood Butterflies
by pococo
Summary: Abandoned at a young age, young Harriet Potter is taken in my the Superbi family, thus sealing her fate. Years later, she is discovered as a Hitman for the Varia and engaged to a certain prince. Look out Wizarding world, Superbi Harri is coming!


**I**t was silent in the office, a worn out old man sat behind the desk, head in his hands as he gave out a huge sigh. He looked up, and then puts head back into his hands.

It had been 9 years since Harriet Potter went missing, abandoned like garbage while her relatives where taking a vacation to Italy of all places. Where did he go wrong? He thought surely her aunt would look past hate, past the prejudices that she harbored for her sister, for Lily, to take in the little girl known as Harriet. No. She did not. And now they did not know where she was. He often wondered what became of the girl. Just as he was thinking this McGonagall ran into his office.

"Albus! They got a magic reading on her we can pinpoint her!"

Albus Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Lets go!"

* * *

><p>The symphony of the Blood Butterflies<p>

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hey apparated to the location, under disillusion and silencing spells. They looked around. They where in an alley in Rome, Italy. It was still night in Italy. Currently with the group was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Remus. Sirius had been pardoned 2 years ago when Peter Pettigrew was caught being in illegal animagus in the Weasley home.

"EYAHHHH!"

Someone was screaming. They knew one thing when someone was screaming it meant trouble. And so they went and ran to where they heard the scream. What they arrived to was chaos. There was a girl looking around 17 with long waist length black hair and emerald green eyes with a gun up to a guys head.

"You better fucking squeal right now! You spilled, _top-fucking-secret info_. **Who do you work for?**" She hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. Even from where they where hiding, the group of four cringed.

"Like I would tell you!" He spat in her face. She growled in anger before moving the barrel of the gun to the guys neck.

"You know, if I shoot now, you neck is gone and so is your _**head**_. You don't want that now do you?" She smiled a carefree happy smile that could rival Yamamoto Takeshi, who she was really good friends with. "Now tell me if you value your life, bastard!"

"The Algeres Famiglia!"

The girl smirked. "Good, very good…" she pointed the gun at his head again.

"W-Who are you, you said...!"

She shifted her hand a little revealing 3 rings. One on her middle finger was an indigo and appeared to be misty inside, one was a diamond ring on her ring finger. It seemed to be an engagement or wedding band. And the other was a ring with a moon half black half silver.

"Y-You're! No… NO! Y-You are!" She chuckled at him.

"Hai, Hai~" She said in Japanese. "Superbi Harriet, The Moon Guardian, The blood butterfly. But… you can call me Harri." She continued to smile. She grinned. "Also… **your killer**." She put the silencer on the gun and then as the guy tried to run away pulled the trigger. Blood flowed out of his wound. She sneered and then sighed.

"Geez, Bossu should give me harder jobs…"

By this point the group of 4 magic users where horrified. This girl killed like it was nothing. She was totally un-emotional about it. To them it honestly freaked them out. Even Voldemort's followers felt _something_, even if it was pleasure off of the kill. She acted like she did nothing wrong, and if she right she didn't _think_ she did.

"Wait she said her name was Harriet, do you think?" Sirius asked. They looked at the girl who was just leaning against the wall now, looking at the dead body in disgust.

"It might be…" Dumbledore sighed.

"Ushishishi…" A voce laughed out. The girl looked up happiness swimming in her emerald orbs. A boy of around 16 jumped down from where ever he was at before. His eyes were covered up by hair and he wore a crown.

"A crown?" Sirius asked, laughing a little.

"Bel what are you doing here?" Harri asked, pushing off the wall to get to him. He just laughed at her.

"What a prince cant check up on his princess?"

"Mou, your so embarrassing Bel!" She pouted. 'Bel' moved closer to her. He gave her a predatory look before cupping her cheek and smashing his lips onto hers. She gave out a small gasp before she moaned.

"Belphagor…" She moaned once more as he pushed her into a wall, hungrily kissing her. He took his mouth off of her as he kissed a trail of kisses from her shoulder her to ears. He gently nibbled on once, causing Harri to grind her hips onto Bel. He started roaming her body, his hands on her flat stomach, hard from years of training.

"I don't…" She moaned ", Think we should be doing this near a dead body of things…" She said, panting slightly.

"Ushishishi… then shall the royal couple go home?"

"Somehow, I don't think Nii-Sama will like it if we do this…" She gasped out as he bit a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Then a hotel then?" he smirked.

"Hm, sounds nice…" She grinned. Bel stopped kissing her as she smiled. "But, I have to go back to Namimori tomorrow. School resumes again soon. Break is over. So I can't tonight. But feel free to come over when ever you want… And I mean, when ever…" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>"Go Prongslet!" Sirius cheered, while McGonagall blushed. Remus shook his head at his friend, who was cheering loudly. Thank Merlin they applied that silencing charm. They watched as Harri kissed Bel one last time before she disappeared in a cloud of flying Butterflies.<p>

There eyes widened. They saw as Bel grinned before taking out a knife and threw it in there general direction.

"Ushishishi, come on out little peasants, I know you are there…" He grinned. They looked at each other before muttering 'finete incantum' and revealing themselves.

"Who are you?" Bel demanded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I am Albus Dumbledore, that girl that was with you. We think she might be a couples student of mines, lost daughter." Bel looked at them, knives at the ready.

"And how do you know that, ashishishi?" He laughed.

"She looks like James and has Lily's eyes!" Sirius said, heatedly.

"And her scent is just like theirs…" Remus muttered.

Bel raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

And that, is how this messed up story began.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I had this laying around in my laptop, so I thought I would post it. I don't know if I will or when I will continue this. Probably sometime after I'm done reading the KHR manga. Either way, please tell me what you think of it please? <strong>


End file.
